The Witch and the Warlord
by Lauran24
Summary: Bella was left in the woods as a baby. A vampire finds her and takes her home where her and her mate raise the baby. Bella is destined to be the mate of a vampire, but they need to overcome all of the obstacles in their way and the people that don't want them together.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and the Characters. I am simply having fun and own nothing but the plot to this story and any characters I decide to add.**

**A/N: This idea has been in my head for a while. It will probably be a slow WIP story 'cause I have no idea where it's going. Ideas are more than welcome! Thanks for reading!**

**I have no schedule set on when I will be posting. So far I only have this and half of chapter 1. Please be patient for I have a busy life and 4 demanding little boys that require most of my attention.**

**Prologue**

The woman knew it was only a matter of time before they caught up with her and her daughter. She knew she was about to die, there was no doubt about it, but she would not let those monsters have her baby too. She would die trying to protect her, like any good mother would.

She knew the moment her husband and his pack walked through the door earlier, her secret was known. The shaman of the tribe often had visions. His visions led to the discovery of her being a witch. His visions also showed that the daughter of the Alpha, the one currently wrapped in the women's arms, would grow up to be a mate to their enemies; a vampire.

Her husband's pack was furious that she kept her secret from them. No one but humans could be on their lands, and she, according to them, had dirtied their land by being something other. She didn't understand why they thought of themselves as humans; regular humans could not turn into wolves or have an expanded life span. But she knew years before that this would happen. She knew she would get pregnant and that she would have to run with her daughter to save her. After the baby was safe, she would turn herself over to the wolves.

Deep in her heart she knew that her baby would be found and would be safe. She would grow to be a beautiful woman, find her mate and live a very long life. Her life will not always be peaceful, there will be many ups and downs, but in the end she will be safe and loved. That's all a mother could ask for.

Coming to a stop, she found the perfect place to hide her daughter. All around was nothing but trees and to her left was a huge tree with a slight opening just big enough to place a baby. Uncovering the child's face, she kissed her daughter one last time. Placing the baby inside the tree, she took the letter that she wrote from inside her jacket pocket and placed it on her daughters' blanket. Stepping back, she muttered a last 'I love you' before turning away and running back towards the wolves; hoping to distract them long enough for someone to find her daughter.

The female vampire knew her mate would be worried; she told him she was only going to be gone an hour. But something was pulling her deeper into the forest, like a tug to her soul. He would not be happy with her doing this alone.

It couldn't possibly be a trap, unless it was a vampire with a unique gift that lured other vampires to them. But what vampire would want to do that to her? She knew a lot of vampires and none had that sort of gift. Every vampire knew when a gift was being used on them. It was like a buzz inside your head. You might not know what the gift was exactly, but you could tell it was being used on you by the buzzing. She had no such feeling.

Walking a little further, she stopped to take in the scents and sounds around her. She could faintly smell a human, but it was hours old. The female wondered what a human was doing all the way out here. She shrugged, _maybe they were hunting._ She was about to turn around and head back home when she heard it.

_Thump Thump_

It was not the heartbeat of an animal. This one was much slower, slow like a human heartbeat when they are sleeping. She didn't see a human nor did she smell one, other than the one that was hours old. Slowly spinning in a circle, she noticed the sound coming from the large tree on her right; the only one with the opening in the front. Cautiously, she made her ways toward it.

The closer she got, the more stunned she became. _There couldn't possibly be a human inside the tree. It was too small of a hole to climb through._ But on closer inspection, she noticed a pink blanket that was covering a child. Not just any child, but a baby. _Who would just leave their baby out here by itself? Maybe the parents are lost? _ But that wouldn't make any sense. She couldn't see a human willingly leave their baby here.

Reaching inside, making sure she was very careful, she pulled the baby out. Lying on top of the blanket was a note. Looking down, she was startled to see big brown eyes looking back at her. The vampire knew nothing of babies, but she thought babies this young cried a lot. She couldn't be any older than a month or two.

Surprisingly, she felt a bond with this child. A bond she only shared with her mate and her sire.

Standing up, she looked at the letter then the child. She knew she needed to take the baby home but she didn't know what her mate would say. Would he want to take her to the police station in the next town over? They knew nothing of babies, but she hoped that he would let her keep this little girl.

Before running home, Charlotte made the girl a promise.

"I promise you Isabella, I will let no harm ever come to you."

**Alright, how was that for the prologue? First off, Isabella's mother and father were not mates. They were just husband and wife. He believed she deceived him and his pack, so they came together to get rid of her and the child. The Alpha, which you'll find out later who he is, did not care that his wife and child would be killed. **

**Yes, Isabella has both wolf and witch blood in her but she will not turn into a wolf. This story will have no women shifters. I never understood how Leah could and none of the others.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All Twilight and characters belong to SM.**

**Chapter 1**

Isabella Whitlock knew she was in trouble the moment she turned the corner on the darkened street. She wasn't sure why she decided to wonder off; common sense wasn't exactly her strong point. Neither was asking for help. That's probably why she was more than a few blocks away from her shitty motel room in this god awful town.

What was a strong point of hers were her instincts. But for some reason she wasn't listening to them earlier and since she didn't plan on wondering off in this strange town, she figured everything would be ok. Judging by the looks of the three men in front of her, they didn't look like they would be willing to give her directions back.

Common sense would have been to start screaming or to turn around and run. As stated earlier, she didn't have any.

She did have fear though and that fear caused her to stay where she was and do nothing. Peter and Char would be so disappointed and pissed if she got herself killed. All those self-defense classes wasted.

The guy in front, obviously the leader, stepped forward a few feet. It put him directly under the street light and she got her first look at him. She fought the urge to puke. He was about 5'10'' and a hundred pounds overweight. His hair looked like it hadn't been washed in over a year, and what little teeth he did have was rotten._ Must be either homeless or he just doesn't give a shit about his appearance, _Isabella thought to herself.

"Hey there darling. What's a sweet smelling thing like you doing all the way out here in my territory? We don't get many visitors, 'specially good looking ones like you. I bet you taste mighty good. Good enough to eat." He smiled, showing off his black teeth. His two sidekicks, who she just noticed had stepped forward a couple feet, laughed with him; they didn't look any better than him.

Most of what he said didn't fully register with her. Her main focus was on the knife he just pulled out of his boot. It wouldn't be the first time she had a knife pulled on her. Unfortunately, she didn't see herself making it out of this one alive.

Peter and Char, her parents for all intents, were not here to help. No, she decided that she needed a break from them and wanted to travel by herself for a few weeks. Of course, there were other vampires she knew, but none close enough for her to call. This would be kind of hard seeing as how she left her phone back at the motel.

Add being stupid to the list of 'not so strong points.'

Her only hope was that Peter 'knew' this was going to happen and send her some help. Him and Char were probably too busy enjoying the alone time. This being the first time she has been away from them in 18 years.

While in her own little world, the three guys had moved a little closer. Before they came too close, she heard a loud growl coming from her left. She knew that sound came from a vampire; she spent her whole life around nothing but those sounds.

Hopefully, he was sent by Peter to save her. If not, she had to deal with a possibly hungry vampire and the 3 guys in front of her. She had absolutely no chance of coming out of this one alive.

Obviously the 3 guys heard the growl too, but what surprised her was their answering growl. It didn't exactly sound human, but not vampire either. Suddenly, what they said earlier registered.

Oh god.

"Hey vamp, this ain't your territory. This is the territory of our Alpha Jake, and he ain't going to be too happy when we tell him about you being here and interrupting our fun. Why don't ya get out of here while you still can?" The one in front who I thought was the leader spoke up. Now Isabella knew what they were and she tried to contain the fear she was felling knowing that both the vampire and the werewolves in front of her would smell it.

Werewolves and not the ones that could shape shift whenever they wanted; these were the true full moon wolves. She had heard stories growing up about them. To vampires they smelt of rotting flesh, probably because that's mainly what they ate while in wolf form. They spent most of their time between full moons finding the best humans around; didn't matter if they were men, women, or children.

Disgusting creatures.

The vampire had stayed in the shadows but began to walk forward once the creature in front of her quit talking. She had met plenty vampires in her short life with Peter and Charlotte; good looking and ugly, but there was just something about this one that was different. His very being screamed 'stay the fuck away from me'.

Very feral, dominating and very, very sexy.

**A/N: ok so I know this is a short chapter and it's been a few weeks, but I just wanted to get this out there. I haven't had much time to write since my kids have been sick most of the time. Sorry, I will try to get the next one out quicker.**


End file.
